


Demon's Tears

by ausmac



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausmac/pseuds/ausmac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fic dedicated to Doitsuki for his efforts in the pairing (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon's Tears

When Khadgar had tracked Gul’dan throughout the Broken Isles, finally locating his trail in a series of shattered towers, he’d done everything right.  He’d been careful, masking his own power, moving quietly, flying in raven form when he could to flit among trees and rocks, a small quiet shape, barely visible.

He thought he’d managed to avoid detection.  He’d forgotten just how suspicious the Orc warlock was and how subtle his traps and preparations could be.  So when he finally slid into the damp, shadowed chamber to finally face his foe, the attack from behind was totally unexpected.

The demon had been masked somehow, some sort of magical camouflage medling its form into the background static of magical power that existed everywhere across the Broken Isles.  His first awareness of it was a lashing whip appearing around his middle and the flare of pain that it generated.  Worse still, the shimmering whip cut him off from his magic like a slamming door.

He spun around, thrusting out with his staff…to find himself looking into the face of the demon.

Of the Succubus.

She slid towards him, her wings curving around his body, her power smothering him.  Unnatural arousal exploded through him, making him arch backwards and groan.  Her hot hands fluttered over his body, tearing his clothing away, leaving small bleeding scars where her claws passed.

And he sensed Gul’dan’s approach, heard his deep voice through the demon’s laughter.

“Khadgar.  Such a delight to have you here.  And I do mean, have you.  You are enjoying my Gazara’s touch, I see.”  A large Orcish hand stroked down his naked back, curled around his buttocks.  “She has such a way with humans, they are a particular specialty of hers.”

As Gul’dan’s hand stroked him in ways no-one else ever had, the demon ran her tongue down his throat, across his chest and stomach, and then the unnaturally long tongue swirled around his genitals, squeezing and caressing.

He couldn’t move, couldn’t break free, not while the demon’s whip nullified his power and her physical touch holding him in place.  Gul’dan pressed against his back, wrapping his arms around Khadgar’s body.  Then he and his demon gradually switched places, so that he faced Khadgar while the demon moved behind.  She slid her tongue downwards, until the long sinuous tip pushed between Khadgar’s buttocks and opened him, tasted him and pushed inside.

Khadgar shuddered, speechless with arousal.  He groaned and Gul’dan bit down on his shoulder, drawing blood, before licking the wound.  Fel slid from his mouth in through the open wound.  Filigreed patterns of green formed on Khadgar’s shoulder as the Fel worked through his blood vessels.

He shuddered as he sensed the Fel flowing into him.  With his arcane power blocked he had no way to fight it – and then Gul’dan bit down on his left nipple, repeating the act of injecting him with Fel.  Fel that flowed down into his heart, to spread even more rapidly through his body.

He sank down onto the floor, caught between the demon and her Master, as Fel energies claimed and turned him, as the demonic tongue possessed him and the warlock pleasured himself on his latest conquest.

“I could have killed you,” Gul’dan said as he licked tears from shining green eyes, “but where would the pleasure be in that?  This way I get to have you with me in all your pristine, beloved glory.  My almost-Guardian. “  He hummed in pleasure as Khadgar’s orgasm rippled through him.  “We will give each other mutual pleasure in so many ways.  Is that not true, my servant?”

“Yes, Master,” Khadgar whispered.

 

After Gul'dan had slaked his passion in the Khadgar's body, he stood watching him trying to put on the remains of his tattered clothing.  He finally smiled and said:

"By the way, congratulations.  You're pregnant."

Khadgar froze and focused his wandering attention on Gul'dan.  "Say what!?"

"Yes.  In about ten months you'll give birth to a bouncing halforcen baby."

Khadgar's already pale features paled even more.  He pointed a shaky finger at his chest.  "Male human."

Gul'dan pointed at himself.  "Orc Warlock.  I'm a master of physical manipulation.  I've manipulated you to carry my child."

Khadgar staggered to a handy broken pillar and sat.  "That's...that's revolting.  I mean...how...where???"

"Trust me.  No, don't trust me.  But believe me when I say it will all come out in the end."  He laughed abruptly.  "I made a joke!"

Khadgar stared at the ceiling and started muttering.  "Why didnt a little voice say, Khadgar, stay in bed, sleep in, don't go searching for Gul'dan who will seduce you, corrupt you and make you pregnant.  It's just not fair..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to take a look at my Live Journal WoW story and fic recommendation community at http://wowwords.livejournal.com/


End file.
